False Alram
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Words are spoken in the heat of the moment, which causes Penny Halliwell and the neighbours to take extreme measures.. but who are the looking for? short/one shot


**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.  
****  
November 20, 2004  
**

**Ok this idea actually came from an email that I had passed around and a certain someone…. suggested, VERY STRONGLY I might add, that I turn it in to a short. So.. here goes…**"I hate you!" the words spoken in hurt and anger as the small feet retreated from the kitchen.

* * *

Prue started after her baby sister only to feel the gentle hand of her middle sister on her arm.

"Leave her a bit Prue." Her eight years of life seeming to small to her years of reading both her sisters when they fought.

Prue wanted to argue back but she knew Pipers instincts. "A bit." She replied as she found her own place to cool off.

Several hours later Grams called the girls to dinner. Piper placed the plates on the table as Prue walked in the dining room.

"So where is she?"  
"Prue." Grams looked at her oldest granddaughter. "Stop picking on your sister."  
"What ever." Prue pulled her chair out and waited for Phoebe to arrive, ceremoniously late as usual.

Grams turned to Piper, "Go get your sister." When Phoebe hadn't showed up after been called three times.

Piper looked over at Prue who seemed indifferent that her baby sister hadn't yet shown up for dinner.

Piper opened up the door to the room she shared with the younger sister, "Phoebe come on…."She looked around the room to find it empty. Looking under both beds and in the closet she started to wonder where her sister could have gone. Until she saw the bedroom window open. Quickly running to it and sticking her head out the window she called out, "**PHOEBE**!" she then ran down the hall and the stairs back to the kitchen.

"Where is she?" Prue stared but then stopped as she saw tears building in Pipers eyes, "Piper?"  
"She's gone. I looked everywhere. She …" Piper let the tears consume her as Grams quickly ran up the stairs checking for herself that what Piper was saying was real. Demons ran through her mind. Taking Phoebe now would be perfect for them. Then the power of three would never exist. But they had their powers bound, that didn't make sense. But as she searched the room and then over to Prues, she found the same as Piper: No sign of the youngest Halliwell.

Prue saw as Piper broke down. Making her way to her sister realizing this may be more serious then Phoebe just hiding. "She's here somewhere Piper. She is just playing a trick on us."  
"No Prue. The window was open. I think.. I think she ran away."

Prue heard Pipers words but wasn't ready to believe them until she saw Grams walk back in the kitchen and pick up the phone. As Grams asked for Mr Trudeau she realized that maybe her baby sister had run away.

* * *

Aunt Gail had a problem. One only her dear friend Penny could help her with. As she listened to the phone ring she was somewhat surprise at the voice that picked it up.

"Is your Grams there?"  
"Yes but she is busy right now."  
"Well what about Prue?" she asked hoping to talk to at least one person with some authority in the Manor.  
"No she is busy too."  
"Oh."  
"Grams is talking to the policeman and a fireman."  
"Why is she talking to them?" Gail feared something had happened to one of them and that maybe it was demon related. "Sweetie what is that noise?"  
"That the hello copper. It just landed."  
"What is going on? What are they searching for?"

The voice at the other end of the phone let out a soft giggle.

"_Phoebe!"_ Gail questioned the child on the phone wanting answers.  
"ME."

Gail couldn't believe her ears as Phoebe had some how incited an entire search team looking for her. She quickly hung up the phone and called another number.

"Mrs Trudeau. Thank god you are there."  
"Gail I can't really talk right now I have to go over to the Halliwell's."  
"Yes I know. Look I just called and I was talking to Phoebe."  
"**WHAT!"**  
"She is home somewhere."  
"Thank you Gail." Mrs Trudeau hung up the phone and quickly made her way across the street.

Prue held on to Piper as she cried in her arms. Her own ten-year-old mind went back to the stupid fight she had with her sister. She was always telling Phoebe not to do this or that. She never really said anything good to her when she did do something good. Now that she was looking at the prospect of not seeing her baby sister again she felt guilt and fear.

Both her sisters meant the world to her and now one was missing because of her. "Piper I'll be right back."

Piper brushed back the tears as she let go of Prue.

Walking into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face she heard the muffled voice. Bending down she opened the cupboard doors.

Prue wasn't sure if she should yell or cry, as she saw her baby sister sitting inside the cupboard talking to her teddy bear.

Prue walked down the stairs with Phoebe in her arms. "Grams."  
"Not now Prue… **Phoebe!"** Grams quickly went to her oldest granddaughter and took Phoebe from her arms.

Phoebe rested her head on her Grams shoulder. It was almost as if she knew she had done something bad.

Mrs Trudeau ran up to her husband and was speaking quietly to him when they saw Penny Halliwell enter the living room, with Phoebe in her arms.

"Penny?"  
"Seems a certain someone didn't want to be found. I am so sorry for the trouble Mike."  
"Hey Penny it's ok. I mean this is family to me. Just keep an eye on that lil monkey."

Phoebe lay under the covers of her bed later that night still feeling the sting of where Grams had smacked her bum. The sound of the door opening caused her to open her eyes a little but she didn't really want to face anyone.

Prue sat on her sisters bed and wrapped her arms around the small frame. "You scared me. I thought I lost you. Don't _EVER_ do that again."

Phoebe didn't move as she stayed in her sisters' arms. "I don't hate you Prue."  
"No?"  
"No." Phoebe paused a moment. "I love you." She said quietly as she snuggled against her sister and let sleep take over her five-year-old frame.

Prue smiled as she snuggled down on the bed thankful nothing had happened to her baby girl. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to anyone of her younger sisters. But she knew one thing. Without them in her life; She would probably die.


End file.
